seacultfandomcom-20200213-history
GrapeGaze
GrapeGaze ' '"Who knows, maybe I'm lying, maybe I'm not. That's for me to know, and, you to find out.,, Credit to SirSnickety on Ajcw Basic Information: GENERAL INFORMATION Name: Grapegaze Gender: Male Roleplayer: ACatNamedCandyProductions Breed: A third Maine-coon, a third Ragdoll, and, a third Exotic Shorthair Theme: Tba Voice: Derek Stephen Prince ROLEPLAY INFORMATION Group: Seaclan(Sidegroup) Rank: Warrior Past Mentors: Regaldash (Fake name) Past Ranks: Kit/Apprentice Age: 15 Past Names: Destiny, Grapekit, Grapepaw Nicknames: Pest, Liar, Grapeboy, Runt, Purple-eyes Apprentice: N/A Persona/Personality: Grapegaze is annoying, really annoying. Everything he does is shrouded with mystery, if someone asks what his intentions are, he'll annoy them until they go away. If you peer deep into him though, you'll notice that he has severe trust issues, as well as nagging fear of someone betraying him. He acts quite childish, saying stuff you wouldn't expect anyone other than a kit to say, however, despite things like those he's very selfless. He sadly has a trait that goes against his selflessness though. Cowardess. He's afraid of getting hurt and having to recover. He hates being bored, or, even being seen as bored, he'd rather die than be boring, or, have to receive pity from another. Another thing about him is that he lies a lot, he'll always confuse you by not admitting what's a lie or what isn't, confusing most other cats around him to the point that they'll end up hating him. He needs someone who will help him through his trust issues, and, help him take off his mask, but, sadly, nobody's helped him with that. So, now he he has to sit in a pool of his own insecurities and lies. Appearance: Grapegaze isn't too far off from a normal clan cat at first glance, his pelt is back with various splotches of white and different shades of grey. However, when you look closely, you'll notice his deep violet eyes. His tail is very long and fluffy, and, he has quite a feminine body structure and appearance (Despite being male), he's quite small and frail as well. Romance: Grapegaze honestly doesn't care about appearance much, but, he does prefer either brown, or, grey she-cats, and, white toms. He has a strange disliking to white she-cats and brown toms. He also dislikes cats with brown eyes, no reason in particular, he just dislikes them. When it comes to personality, he wants a nice, gentle cat who's willing to find the truth in his lies. He wants a cat who's able to investigate him closely, and, learn to understand him. He dislikes judgemental cats, as well as oblivious ones, even if he's somewhat oblivious as well. Relations: Name|Trust meter|Notes: Elkstream|80%|"I don't know how to feel about her. She's nice, and, I haven't detected any lies coming from her yet. She's nice, and, seems to care about me. I think I love her- Oh god, I love her..." Knifepaw|45%|"When we first talked, she stabbed me in the leg. I'm going to make sure she makes some friends! She doesn't need to be evil. She's probably sweet once you get to know her." Peachspot|75%|"She's honestly really sweet. I hope to talk to her more!" Phobias: Pistanthrophobia-The fear of trust Entomopobia-The fear of bugs Claustrophobia-The fear of tight spaces Monophobia-The fear of being alone Thantopobia-The fear of losing the one you love Aquaphobia-The fear of water Backstory: Tba Gallery: N/A Category:Oc’s